Mission Undead
Some violence and swearing. Disturbing content also. Not recommended for people who are easily grossed out, or disturbed. SET IN 2124 There will be 3 parts and 15 chapters in each part. Plot Young adults are chosen depending on their skills by Military Spies acting as their best friends, to come to an abandoned military camp to prevent an attack from the undead. They must survive the attack, or be turned into undead themselves. Meet the Main Characters Falcon Layla Swift- The main protagonist, and captain of team Alloway Jaime (jay-mee) Swift- Falcon's brother, another protagonist. Nicola "Nikki" Gomez- Another Protagonist. Charlotte "Harley" Ligouri- The captain of the attackers. (you'll see.) Sylvie Louisa van Rose-Falcon's best friend and a military spy. Colton McTavish- Falcon's new friend, leader of team Blackburn. Important Supporting Characters Julie Jones- Charlotte's sister. Part One- Chapter One (Falcon's point of view) "FALCON!" My brother calls from his room. "What could be possibly more important than lunch at noon Jaime?" I snap back. "How about a phone call from the Military?" He retorts. "Oh, maybe that." I say and run up the stairs as fast as I can. I grab the phone from Jaime's hand and then say hello. "This is Falcon Layla Swift?" She asks. "Yes..." I say, dragging the word. "Well Falcon, I'm Captain Charlotte Ligouri. We need you and your brother for a mission. We've been watching you guys, you know your friend Sylvie?" Charlotte says, before I have time to respond she talks again. "Well she's a military spy. She's been observing you and your abilities, and we need you two to come here. We'll have Sylvie pick you up in about 3 minutes. I suggest you pack some survival gear and clothing. Hurry up." She explains, and hangs up. "Get your ass dressed and pack survival things because Captain Charlotte said so." I yell to Jaime. "Sylvie is gonna be here in three damn minutes." We rush and pack everything we could use for survival, and we're all dressed. I sit outside until Sylvie comes, and we get in the car. "So you're a spy?" Jaime asks. "Yep. I have been for a while now." Sylvie replies. I pull my wavy dark brown hair back into a ponytail, and we set off to wherever the hell Sylvie is taking us. After about 12 hours of silence, we arrive at a place seeming to be a flower shop, but is really a military base. Sylvie brings us in, and the "cashier" asks her name. "Sylvie Louisa van Rose." Sylvie says. We enter and elevator and go down, 20 floors. Sylvie scans her hand and we enter a small room with one person in it. She flips back her long black hair and her shimmering emerald eyes stare at Jaime and I for a second. "Hello Jaime, Hello Falcon." The lady says. "I'm Captain Charlotte Ligouri, Falcon, we spoke on the phone. Call me Captain Harley." "Captain Harley, why are we here exactly?" I rasp, annoyed and tired. "There's an invasion of the undead over at an abandoned army camp. If we don't stop them, they're going to infect the entire population and kill all seven fucking billion of us. We train tomorrow till the end of the week and then we go blow some zombie heads off." Harley says. She can't be more than 23. "Sylvie, take these people to their bunks." Sylvie leads us to some rooms. Jaime goes in on the room labeled 237, and I go in one labeled 360. "Hey. Wake up. This is your new roommate. Falcon." Sylvie yells. "Falcon this is, Ever, Alaia, Calla, Scarlette, Senna, Betsy, Ali, Bonnie, Rae, J.D, Sapphire, Rhiannon, Jessie, Sybill, Reagan, Nina, , Jezebel and, Julie. Julie is Captain Harley's sister. We put you with all girls because we think it'll be easier for you to relate to them." Sylvie walks out and slams the door. I pull off my sweater and throw my stuff on the ground. "Hey. You get this bed." J.D says and points to a top bunk. I grab my stuff again and put it in the metal box labeled: "FALCON LAYLA SWIFT" I climb the ladder to the bed. I sleep above Rhiannon. Chapter 2 BANG! BANG! BANG! Sylvie bangs a pot and pan together to wake us up. "Aw Fuck, Sylvie when are you going to get a real alarm clock for us?" Bonnie complains. "Never. Suck it up Bonnie." Sylvie snaps. I swing my legs out of bed and hop down, surprising Rhiannon, who's hazel eyes widen in amazement at my skill and balance. "Woah." She whispers. I open the box and grab a pair of shorts and s sports bra like everyone else. The runners they give us automatically change to our favorite color as we put them on, mine change to a purple blue color, and everything in the box seems to do the same as the runners, except the things we had brought ourselves. We all walk to a room and when we get there we seem to be the only group of girl there. The guys whistle like little middle school children. We walk around, and a lot of guys get an uppercut to the chin from the group of girls. Harley looks at us with pride. "I'm glad you guys accepted... you were the only girls that did." She says with pity. "Well fuck the ones that didn't, we're awesome." Reagan smiles. We all laugh at her comment. "Well girls, go ahead and use any of the equipment you see here." We all run off and grab whatever. I go to a weight lifting machine, and set it to 125 pounds. I lift with ease, and set it up five pounds after I lift them five times. When I get to two hundred, the boy beside me stares in awe, as his machine is set to only fifty, and his face is red and he is sweating, while about three beads of sweat have run down my face. I stand up, and go to another thing, just actual weights. I put a hundred on each side. I lift and the guy beside me adds more weights in what seems like every second. "How much are you lifting?" I wonder. "Four hundred." he says. "What's your name?" "Falcon Swift. And you?" I reply. "Colton McTavish." He responds. Category:Horror Category:War